


Fit To Be Tied

by bessemerprocess



Series: Prosaic Rock Troupe verse [2]
Category: Countdown RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Restraints, disney!prt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana comes home wearing Keith's tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo, prompt: Wrist Restraint.

Ana is wearing one of those stupid ties again. Apparently, it's the latest fashion over in the wardrobe department, but Rachel thinks it looks dorky. And familiar.

"This is Keith's tie," Rachel says, letting the silky material slide through her fingers.

"I stole it!" Ana answers with a smile and a quick kiss.

"Keith owns the worst collection of ties in the known universe. Why not steal one of Anderson's?" Rachel asks, still holding on to the tie. Keith and Anderson are the only ones who bother with ties at all. Stephen can't even tie the Windsor knot correctly, and getting Jon into a dress shirt is a task best left for the well armed.

"This one has character, and it'll piss Keith off," Ana responds. Character might be pushing it. The tie is orange and pink with a lime green pin stripe. It isn't the ugliest tie Keith owns, but it's close.

Rachel pulls Ana towards her with the tie and kisses her soundly. "I know what would really piss Keith off." Or turn him on, it's a toss up, but she's not going to mention that right this instant. She's still mad at him about the Katy Perry thing, even a month later. He's apologized, but he hasn't really paid.

Rachel nudges Ana back onto the bed, tie still in hand, kissing her all the way down.

Ana giggles into her mouth, hands working to free Rachel of her khaki cargos. Rachel lets her, and then returns the favor. Soon, they are both naked except the tie.

"If this is all it takes to piss Keith off, we should do it more often." Ana is giggling and naked and gorgeous, and Rachel can't help but smile.

Ana reaches up to untie the tie, but Rachel stops her, instead trailing the tip over the smooth skin of Ana's stomach and then swirling up over her breast. Ana moans into Rachel's mouth, hips jutting off the bed, hands running up Rachel's thighs.

"None of that now," Rachel says with a grin, batting away Ana's hands before they can reach their target. Ana's wrists in one had, she still manages to pull the tie off with flair. "I think Mr. Tie has something to say about that."

"Mr. Tie?" Ana's laughter fills the air.

"What, you want me to call it Sparky?" Rachel is laughing, too, brandishing the tie above her head.

"What, exactly, are you planning to do with poor Sparky?" Ana manages to get out before breaking into giggles again.

"I think," she says, taking one of Ana's wrists in her hand, "that Sparky has the makings of an excellent restraint system." Now, Rachel has both of Ana's wrists, and she's winding Keith's tie around them. She doesn't knot it, just tucks the ends in, because she has plans for this tie, and there's no reason to ruin it.

"Now, stay still," she says and kisses Ana. When she breaks the kiss, Ana sticks her tongue out, and Rachel retaliates with a quick swipe of tongue over nipple. She giggles as Rachel licks and sucks her way down her body, stopping to pay attention to all the hollows and curves of her flesh.

Rachel's tongue dips between Ana's legs, and Ana gasps. Her giggles turn to moans, her body arching into Rachel's mouth. She comes with Rachel's hands on her hips and her tongue on her clit and Keith's tie around her wrists.

"Now," Ana says, quickly untangling herself from the tie, "it's your turn."

Rachel grins.

***

Afterward, Rachel careful folds the tie, and returns it to it's place among Keith's clothes. Every time he wears it, Ana blushes bright red at the sight, and Rachel just smiles.


End file.
